The Object of My Affection
by Gleek4Life216
Summary: Kurt was used to being alone but everything is changing quickly when four gentlemen express their interest in being Kurt's suitor. Who will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Story: The Object of My Affection**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did every guy on the show would be gay and I would have seen them all fully naked by now. I'm a perv, okay? **

**Plot: Kurt was used to being alone. So naturally he is shocked to realize that four gentlemen are offering their advances to him. **

**Warning: Contains smut and slash heavily the gay kind. **

My name is Kurt Hummel and I am lonely. I don't want anyone else to

know about it but it's the honest truth. I was honestly used to being

alone. I knew that love wouldn't be in the cards for me and it never

would be. It wasn't anything wrong with me, it was just there would

never be good enough for me. No guy will ever be as fabulous as me

anyways. Still, I really wish that I could be with someone. I was

currently at the Lima Bean sipping on my coffee, staring into space.

I didn't even notice Blaine come and sit next to me and smile. It was

no secret, to anyone else but Blaine, that I was crushing hard on him.

But Blaine never noticed my feelings, even though I was pretty sure

I was quite clear about how I felt about my Warbler crush. Blaine

had been upset over the whole Jeremiah incident, and he hadn't

even bothered to say anything to me after I talked to him about my

feelings. Likely to say, I had given up on Blaine.

"Hi, Kurt. Can I sit with you?" Blaine asked.

"Uhm, sure, I guess." I replied.

Blaine sat down across from me with a huge smile on his face. I

wasn't sure why he was smiling like that.

"So, Kurt. I was wondering if you were free Friday evening."

I looked up from my book, that I had just picked up.

"Don't you have plans already?"

"No, I don't. Are you free then?"

I was free but I didn't want to sound desperate.

"I'll go home and check my schedule and let you know."

"Okay thanks, Kurt."

I smiled at him and then walked away, hoping he would be

checking me out as I left. So Blaine was interested in me? Wow.

I didn't see that one coming. Of course, it could just be hanging

out as friends, but I was hoping that Blaine had finally seen

the light of my gorgeous appearance.

I was now at home, thinking I might take a bubble bath tonight.

I was alone, as my dad and Carole were out and Finn was at Puck's.

I thought I would text Blaine and tell him I was available for Friday.

It was exciting, even if it would just be as friends. Anytime I could

spend with Blaine Anderson was time I would enjoy spending. I was

just about to text him, when I got a text on my cell phone.

** Puck: Yo, Hummel. What's going on? **

Puck never texted me unless it was something about Finn or if

he needed to copy my homework. I thought it was peculiar but I was

bored.

**Kurt: Just relaxing at home. About to take a bath. **

** Puck: Mmm, mind if I come over to see that? **

Puck had to be just joking around.

**Kurt: Haha, so funny. **

** Puck: Not joking. And maybe you and I could hang on Friday? **

**We could like see a movie or something? **

Okay now I was flustered. Puck asking me out to see a movie

just the two of us? That screamed a date, but Puck wasn't gay.

**Kurt: I'm confused. **

** Puck: I'll explain everything tonight. See ya in a bit. **

I hadn't exactly invited Puck over but Puck practically lived

at this house anyway, and it really didn't bother me. I was really

bored, so I thought why not? My cell phone rang and I thought Puck

was calling me but I saw Sam's number. He never calls me.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi, Kurt." Sam said back.

"Hey, Sam. What's going on?"

"I just wanted to know if you would maybe want to hang out with

me on Friday, if you weren't busy."

"Oh, I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do on Friday but I

promise I'll let you know when I do."

"Okay, great thanks Kurt."

"So I'm just curious is this just us hanging out as friends or

something more?"

"You'll just have to come and find out."

"Oh, wow. Okay, well I'll get back to you soon."

"Okay, bye, Kurt."

Sam hung up the phone. So Sam wanted to hang out with me too?

How could I possibly have so many possible plan choices just for one

day? I heard the doorbell ring and ran to it expecting Puck, but I was

shocked to see Karofsky standing outside.

"Do I need to call my dad to beat you up?" I snapped.

"No, Kurt. I want to apologize for the way I've acted. I brought you

flowers."

I was stunned, and those flowers were gorgeous by the way, but I

was stunned.

"I'm sorry, you brought me flowers? Why would you do that?"

"Go out with me this Friday evening, I can explain everything

to you then?"

"Friday?"

"Yes, Friday. Tell me you'll say yes."

"I honestly don't know what I have planned."

"Let me know, Kurt because I really want to be with you."

Karofsky kissed my hand and I blushed as he walked away.

What the hell was going on here? I got a text from Puck.

**Puck: I can't come over tonight. Stupid work. I'll see ya **

**Friday. I'll text ya more about it later. **

What was I going to do? Which boy should I go out with? I knew only

one person that could help.

"Mercedes, I need you to come over here ASAP!" I yelled into

the phone.

;

**A/N: Let me know who you'd like to see Kurt go out on a date with. Whatever guy gets the most votes that's who I'll choose. If nobody votes, I'll just pick someone. Hope you do vote! This fic will be very interactive. You can also request that a certain character make an appearance and I'll write them in the story, only Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Puck, Sam, Karofsky and Mercedes will appear (Burt and Carole as well), so if you want to see any Asians or New Directions girls, you have to ask me for them. Okay bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews/alerts/favorites. I would like to again say that this story is completely up to the mercy of you readers. I received a response which will be tailored into my story. Anyway, please enjoy this new chapter! **

"So let's go over this one more time," Mercedes said. "Blaine, Sam,

Puck and Karofsky all asked you out for tomorrow night."

"Yes, I don't understand it anymore than you do." I said.

It was truly baffling. I mean with the exception of Blaine, I had

thought that all of the boys were straight. Of course, Karofsky proved

to be super gay and in the closet eventually but I never thought he'd be

gay.

"Well, who do you want to go out with?" She asked.

"That's just it. I don't know. I mean, all of the guys are good

candidates."

"Okay, well let's go down the line."

"Well, Karofsky has to be out, I mean he's such a bully and I'm not

sure I buy into this whole Bully Whips thing."

"Okay, what about Sam?"

"I think he's cute but I mean he has an awful hair do. I mean like

seriously cut that awful blonde mop off."

"Alright, what about Blaine? I mean, he's cute and you definitely

know he's gay."

"I like Blaine a lot but he always seems to blow me off. I mean, he

goes after Jeremiah, who is like not even good looking, then he thinks he

is straight and goes after Rachel and then compares me to Karofsky. I

just am not feeling him after all of that."

"So all that leaves is Puck?"

I smiled and then blushed in response to his name.

"Yeah, I guess it does."

Mercedes walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Kurt, are you sure? Puck is into sex and only sex. I don't think

he's your kind of guy."

"I don't plan on the loss of my virginity lightly, Mercedes. I am

interested in a relationship and if Puck wants only sex, then he will be

out of my life faster than clothes from the year 2010."

Mercedes smiled at me.

"Good, watch out for yourself and if Puck misbehaves, he'll be

feeling it in the morning compliments of me."

I hugged Mercedes, so glad she was able to help me.

GLEE

I knew I had to tell the other boys that I wouldn't be able to see them

on Friday but I didn't want to hurt their feelings. I decided I'd lie. I

am certainly not a fan of lying but I thought one little white lie wouldn't

hurt. I pulled out my phone and texted Blaine.

**Kurt: I'm so sorry I can't hang out on Friday. My dad is really**

**sick and I need to take care of him. No one else is home to do it. **

**I'm really sorry. **

** Blaine: That's alright, Kurt. Another time. **

I was happy Blaine texted right back. I felt a little sad that

I wouldn't be with Blaine but I stood by my decision. I then

texted Sam as well and Sam responded in the same way Blaine did.

I don't have Karofsky's number, I would have to tell him in school

today. I then texted Puck with the good news.

**Kurt: Hey, so I'm free for tomorrow. **

** Puck: Sweet! **

** Kurt: So what are we gonna do? **

** Puck: I'll pick you up at seven at your place. I'll surprise you**

**for where we are going. **

** Kurt: What should I wear? **

** Puck: Wear something tight ;) **

** Kurt: Pervert **

** Puck: ;) **

I didn't expect anything less from Puck. Maybe he was too pervy for me.

But I feel like there was a depth to Puck and I was willing to find it.

School was boring as always. I could do all the work in my sleep. When

I was at Dalton, the work was way harder but now back in McKinley, it

was a piece of cake. I always found it hilarious that Finn had such

trouble in Spanish when it was so easy. He was always asking me to do

his homework for him. Sometimes I would do it depending on my mood.

I saw Karofsky walking down the halls and I felt a little fear. I knew he

wouldn't hurt me anymore but I remembered what it felt like when he

did. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hi." I said shyly.

This whole thing was still very awkward for me.

"Hey, Kurt. Are you free tonight?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not. My dad is really sick and I have to take care of

him. Finn and his mom are going out tonight, so they can't help him."

"Oh, I understand. That's fine. Well, maybe some other time."

Karofsky walked away from me and I frowned in response. Why

did I feel so guilty about this? Karofsky was such a jerk.

I wanted to make sure that I looked great for tonight. I was

currently on skype with Brittany, she was the head of that fashion

magazine or something. I wasn't at McKinley when all that happened.

"What do you think, Brittany?" I asked holding up a top.

"Wear it." She said.

"Brit, you've said that about everything I've picked up."

"If the top fits, wear it."

"That's shoes, Brittany!"

"OH MY GOD! Shoes."

"Brittany! Focus! I need to wear something hot for Puck."

"Is Puck a dolphin too?"

"I intend on finding out."

"Okay, Kurtie."

"I have to go, Brittany."

"I don't know how to turn my computer off."

I grunted and then shut the computer closed.

"Kurt, are you trapped inside the computer?"

I had to laugh, Brittany was just so stupid but I wouldn't have

her any other way.

I finally picked my outfit and walked upstairs. Finn saw me and

spat out his drink. Carole smiled and my Dad's jaw dropped.

"Kurt, no son of mine will leave the house in that!" Dad said.

"I'm going out, Dad. I want to look nice."

"I don't want other boys to you know-I mean you know."

"What does Kurt know?" Finn asked.

"So many things, Finn." I replied.

Finn just looked confused as always.

"Burt, let it go. I think Kurt looks nice." Carole said.

"Thank you, Carole. Someone else who knows fashion is

necessary for this house."

"So where are you going out, Kurt?" Dad asked.

I walked over and sat next to Finn.

"I don't know. Puck didn't tell me."

"Puck? Is he coming over?" Finn asked.

I smiled at Finn again.

"Yes, he's taking me out."

Finn looked startled and turned to face me.

"Wait, he's taking you out?"

"Yeah."

"Does Puck like you? I mean like more than friends?"

"I don't know. That's what I intend to find out."

The doorbell rang as if on cue. I raced to get it but my Dad

stopped and opened the door. Puck was dressed in a leather jacket

and jeans. I had to admit he was hot. My dad however would not

agree with me.

"Oh, hey Mr. Hummel." Puck said.

"Hello, Noah. I think we need to have a word."

"That's actually not necessary. Let's head out!" I said.

I knew very well that my Dad would go crazy about Puck

being appropriate with me and I did appreciate him caring so much

but I didn't want to lose Puck so quickly. And I could totally take care

of myself.

"I don't think so, Kurt. I need to have a word with him."

I quickly stepped in front of my Dad and grabbed Puck by

his hand and led him out of the house.

"BE BACK BY TEN!" I heard my Dad shout.

Puck simply smirked as he got into his car and I got into the

passenger seat. We drove away from the house.

"I knew you'd be free." Puck said.

"I chose to spend time with you." I corrected him.

"So I see that you dressed in tight clothes." Puck said, smirking.

"As I said in text form, Pervert. Which reminds me of something

I've been meaning to tell you. If this is all about sex, then forget it. I

am curious about sex but I'm not doing it with just anyone. I want a

relationship so if this is only about sex, you might as well just drive me

home."

"It's more than that, Kurt."

"Prove it." I said.

Puck looked at me and smiled before returning to drive. He

looked nervous, as he should be.

**A/N: Happy to see some PucKurt? Or Purt? Puck was the top choice so he was the big winner for tonight. Their date will be the next chapter. This fic is on hiatus for a while because I am going on Vacation. But I promise to update as soon as I return. Reviews would be lovely! Thanks to all who alerted/favorited/reviewed my story. It means so much to me! Thank you! **


End file.
